That's Just How It Goes
by CallMeBia
Summary: Kuga Natsuki: a sad, pessimistic science teacher who undergoes an emotional change once meeting the transfer student - Fujino Shizuru.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Trash was everywhere, evenly distributed on the floor around the lazy-boi couch Natsuki was lazily lying on, one leg just barely reaching the 'carpet' (if it still existed) and the other nowhere to be seen beneath the countless beer cans, snack wrappers, and food cartons gotten from the restaurant across her small apartment in Tokyo.

With eyes half closed, the woman was constantly changing channels with one hand, and the other hand held one of the only things that kept her motivated nowadays - a mayonnaise sandwhich - she took three large bites, and it was gone. With a grunt, she turned off the T.V. with a swift flick of a finger,then adruptly throwing the remote some 5ft away into what looked like a mountain of.. for lack of a better word, shit.

Looking at the time, she yet again let out a soft, slow groan, realizing she has to go to work at her shithole of a job as a science teacher at a low-budjet highschool. Her friends say she should be more appreciative (getting enough money to survive and all), but shit, it sucked ass. The teenagers were either A) Wanna-be gangsters, or B).. Wanna-be gangsters. They were all the same.

It was 6:45AM and she had untill 8:00AM to get to her class, but she knew that her slow ass would use up every single moment of that time, and get there at the last moment. Getting up too quickly, a headache followed. Sighing, she remembered last night where Nao dragged her to a night club that was currently popular - and for the life of her, she couldn't remember the name. It didn't matter, anyway. Nao works for Mai at a restaurant two blocks away from the school I work at, so she always visits me during lunch and after work. It bugs me, adding to my already stacked stress, but she just won't back off.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey, hey, hey, hey Naattsuukkii~ wanna go to that club everyones been talkin' about lately? You know which one i'm talkin' about? No one else wants to come, and it's lame going by myself! Mai's going to a dinner party, or some shit like that, and Mikoto, just like the dumb cat she is, clings to her. Reito, you know him, work-o-holic, there's no way he's goin'." she let out her best pout, lip quivering.

Unfased, I refused. "No," and threw my infamous glare at her. "I'm going home. This fucking place always ruins my mood, those damn teenagers and fucking attitude. Leave me alone!" I hiss.

Ignoring my words and my glare, Nao smirked and dragged me by the sleeve of my shirt to the used car she bought a couple years back - a pretty crappy looking car if you ask me - rust here and there, and the paint slowly peeling back at the roof of the car. Ugly burgandy colored car, and it smelled funny on the inside.(Not like I should be talking - considering I pretty much live in garbage) With a loud grunt, I decided to hell with it, i'll go and drink, why not?

Finally situating myself in the passenger seat, Nao was already in the car trying to find a decent enough radio station. Unfortunatley for me, Nao is the kind of person that likes those hard-metal kind of music, so, she found a station dedicated to the genre, and blasted it. Head thumping to the beat of the music, I looked out the window, watching the lights go by.

"We're here, Natsuki~ We're here! this is going to be sooo fun!" Nao gleefully exclaimed after stopping suddenly in front of the so-called club.

".. Woo! fun." I sarcastically sneer. Though in my mind, I was just as excited as she.

There wasn't that much of a line, though, considering it was Tuesday, and all the Hardcore partiers went home Monday morning and sleep all through the week, and come back on Saturday to start the cycle all over again.

That said, when we found a parking spot and went in side after doing the ritual - showing our ID's and all, we 'inhaled' the drinks like there was no tomorrow.

*FLASHBACK*

I knew I had a hangover. I knew I hadn't slept since Nao drunkingly dropped me off at the school to drive my Ducati (my precious motorcycle) home. I knew I was in no way in shape or form sober enough to drive. I got home safe enough, though. I knew I should've slept, but it just didn't come, so I just lazily walked through the trash-filled living room, and plopped on the couch and watched whatever I deemed amusing at the moment.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in my head from the hangover, I manuvered myself to the bathroom and took a quick 10-minute shower. The warm water sort of curing my hangover and waking my up, I dryed myself off, and put on whatever reached my hand first. Jeans and a white and blue shirt that were lying somewhere near my twin-sized bed, and lastly, socks and underwear that were in the top drawer of my dresser. Brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, grabbing my shoes and sliding them on, I grabbed my key and stole a glance at the clock on top of the T.V. It read 7:00AM.

Satisfied with the time, I saunter towards my precious Ducati. She (yes, she has a gender) and mayonnaise is what i'm living for now. Life was boring, it was dull, everything was the same. It may be weird living for these things, but, really, it's all I have. So I straddle the bike, put on my helmet, and I rev the engine a couple times, and head in the direction of the the hell-ridden school. Of course, I take the long way, just to fuck with time.

Just as I said, I got to the school at 7:55AM. 55 minutes to my destination, when it should of been 20 minutes. I'm telling you, I fuck with time, and i'm loving it. Parking in my spot that plainly said "Kuga, Natsuki" I took off my helmet, put it in it's special compartment, I dreadfully head to class. I'm no way scared of this school, or even the students, i'm telling you it just adds to stress.

Skillfully dodging all the things coming my way while heading to my class - building D room 241 - I open the door, and the roar that was going on before I came in just trippled. The girls and boys screaming, yelling, and pretty much acting like dumbasses.

Ignoring them,I grab some chalk, and write what we'll be doing for today on the board. It's the same as usual - I grab their attention for a bit, and I teach them a thing or two, and for a couple minutes before class ends, I dismiss the class,leaving them to do whatever the hell they want. It's lunch finally! Bliss time. No more teaching for 45 minutes. Nao should be here any minute now.

As expected, once I reach the teachers lounge, Nao is enthusiastically talking to some of the other teachers about something that makes them laugh. I don't inquire about it, and I sit somewhere near the window, and quietly eat something I usually grab quickly from some store.

Nao notices me, and talks to me about all sorts of things I care not to mention, and the day quickly goes by. Lunch ends, I head back to the class, diffrent students (because of the diffrent periods) and it's pretty much the same. I write the schedule once again (I had to erase the other one last class because I had to write a bunch of notes from a book the school provides) and it starts all over again. I grab their attention, and so on. The school day ends, and the hangover is creeping up on me again.

I rub my temples, and I head back to the teachers' lounge to grab some of my things. I stop by my own little desk, and I reach into my pockets to get out a little key to open up a small compartment which contains my keys, and my wallet. I head out, when suddenly someone reaches out and grabs my shoulder.

It was the principal, Takani Yuu. "Ahem, Ms. Kuga, I'm sorry I didn't inform you earlier, but I had some pressing matters to attend to earlier today. You'll be getting a transfer student tomorrow, and I need you to grab all the materials for her - Fujino Shizuru - prepared beforehand, and if now, if you'll excuse me. Good day, Ms. Kuga..."

Once he disappeared from sight, I allowed myself to sigh loudly. "Fuck.. and just when I was thinking I was going to go home in one piece, eat, and sleep. What do I get?.. This." I mumble to myself. It takes 30 minutes to find all the crap I need to get (this place needs to fucking organise itself!) Once that was done, I tiredly head to the parking lot, get to the motorcycle, rev the engine and finally head home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Natsuki sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. After leaving the school, she decided she would cruise around for a little bit to get some fresh air after being in that stuffy classroom all day. After about an hour, she was at her apartments' door.

Once in, she unconsciously took off her clothes to take a shower. This time, however, the shower will be long and satisfying - 'just one of the few good things in life' she absentmindedly thought.

Getting out around 25 minutes later, she changed into casual, comfortable clothes which consisted of grey sweat pants and an oversized black AC/DC shirt.

After walking around the house for absolutely no reason at all (AN: Hell, don't ask me - it's just a thing she does when she's bored.) she eventually grew tired, and in the mist of realizing she was tired, she noticed she was damn hungry. For Mai's food.

She phoned up her friend to get a reservation. It went a little like this:

"Beep, beep, beep your call can't be answered right now - leave a message after this beep. Beep!"

"Fuckin' shit, Mai, where…?!"

When suddenly, Mai picks up the phone.

"Oh! Hey Natsuki! How're you doing? What have you been doing lately? How's work? I tried calling you before, but you wouldn't answer the phone, where were you? .. Natsuki?"

"Well, uh: I'm fine, nothing, fine, I was just.. Out.." Natsuki said quickly. "Well, uh, I'm hungry.. Can I come over..? I know your restaurants always busy 'n' all, but I seriously don't want to eat at the Chinese place tonight…" a few moments later, you could hear a loud grumbling noise, and a light laugh from the other side of the phone.

"Of course, Natsuki-Chaaaann~ you can come any time, you're my frie-- Mikoto! Not here! Not now! Please… - Ahem, sorry about that, Natsuki. Come on over!"

And with that, Natsuki slammed the phone down, grabbing her favorite leather jacket, chucking on a pair of blue jeans, and snatching her motorcycle keys in world-record speed she was out the door in a flash.

Within ten minutes, Natsuki was in front of Tab - Mai's restaurant. 'weird ass ressy name, but damn good food. ' she thought.

Taking one step into the entrance, she was greeted with a pounce - _multiple_ pounces.

"Aaahhg, that hurt, damn it!" she moodily announced. However, what contradicted the comment was that she had a small grin when patting the cat-girl on the head.

Mai popped out of fucking nowhere and motioned her to follow her (Mai) to a seat. Plopping onto the wooden chair, she looked at the menu when a red-head caught her eye.

It was obviously Nao flirting with a couple people at a table ten feet away from where she was - two men.. And a women? She was very obviously beautiful. Young, too. Chestnut hair cascading down her lovely.. 'what the fuck?!' she thought. 'I'm trying to live my life, and I'm thinking about this shit?! Fuck me.'

Tossing that thought to the side, she continued to look at the menu. After not being able to choose, she closed her eyes and pointed randomly to a dish on the dinners' side of the menu - **beef curry** was what it said. After calling some waiter to.. Waiter her shit, she waited for her food. Every once in a while, she would hear something, and realize it was from that girl from earlier. Chestnut, and everything.

After she was stuffed from the food, she just sat back and reflected on her thoughts. It made her frustrated. Made her feel like a teenager again, damn it!

Nao came up to her, hips swaying and all, and told her she was just 'sexually stressed' only satan knows whatever the hell that means.

Leaving in a hurried manner, she once again just cruised around Tokyo for a bit, watching the lights go by. After a while, all that watching the prostitutes go up to sleezy old men, seeing the teenagers act like dip-shits, gave her a slight headache.

She left for home. Walking through the giant-garbage-dump-for-a-home, she took off _all_ her clothes, and slid under the blankets of her twin-sized bed.

You can see a small figure in a heap of pillows and sheets, and you can just barely hear the soft groans, grunts, and everything in between. The tossing and turning she just recently started sent everything on top of her to sprawl on the floor around the bed.

When suddenly:

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Natsuki screamed, sweat beads slowly trickling down and her face, showing an evident terrified look.

"fuckingmotherofshitgoddamnitfuckinghoefuckingshit!" she gasped.

"Fuck! Just that fuckin' dream again. What the hell?! … I lived an average fuckin' life, average fucking parents, average fucking teenage life, and I fucking get these dreams!? FUCK!!"

She looked to her left, at the night stand, and saw that it was 5:59A.M. Groaning and getting up, she took a shower, put some clothes on - blue jeans, navy blue shirt, and a grey jacket.- smelled a little funky, but that was fine. I mean, considering it was under a pile of _shit_ (AN: Not really..) you couldn't expect any less, you know?

Leaving the house at around 6:15A.M. all was fine in the world. She sauntered to her motorcycle and the cycle started all over again. Straddling her baby, she revved the engine a few times, and took off.

Parking in her usual parking space that casually said "Kuga, Natsuki" she took slow steps to her destination. D-241. 'Haaaaaa' she sighed.

Opening the door, the expected triple-the-loudness volume came. She vaguely remembered something about the transfer student Mr. Takani mentioned yesterday.

Looking through her peripheral vision, she didn't notice anyone new. 'looks like she's late… typical…new student, regular student, same thing…'

Starting the day with the usual written schedule, she was about to teach the poor, poor.. Suckers (bastards) about scientific acceleration, velocity, and all that crap.

"… And so the formula for acceleration is a=f(m) and in order to find m - mass, use reverse pemdas.. Hopefully you learned this in algebra… the same thing goes for f - force."

The class was in the middle of their usual groans and moans when suddenly the door opens. A pretty figure walks up to the middle of the class. She has a strange, yet alluring accent. Kyoto-ben, I recognize. 'she is also the woman I saw at Tab yesterday night'

"Ara, sorry about being late. My apologies, once again. My name is Fujino, Shizuru, I'm the transfer student, nice meeting you" she smiles a radiant smile. It had a small hint of mischievous gleam in those eyes. She was a weird person all around, I decide.

The class is in silent awe, when all the fucking fakes bombard her with questions. Of course, I do nothing. Instead, I silently head back to my teachers' seat, and make up questions for that pop-quiz tomorrow about the shit they 'learned' today. I grin.

About ten minutes later, the class finally settles down. Apparently, the class president bribed them or something - because after he said something, they sat down like scared dogs.

And so, I teach whatever else I need to teach, and the day goes by quickly. However, what was unusual was that whenever I turned around to write on the board, I felt like someone was burning their eyes through my back.

Not like that was unusual from any other day, I usually got hate stares by these mother-fuckers everyday, but.. I guess it was different. I assume it's the new girl. Weird looks from a weird girl.

The bell rings. 'It's lunch already? Damn, took long enough' about to eat the bento I got from a 7-11, I feel the presence of someone behind me.

"Ara, Ms. Kuga, can you show me around the school? I'm afraid everyone has left to their correlative groups. " she said.. Mischievously?

"Um.. Okay." I say flatly. We walk, and I explain what this and that is, and what that does, and what this does. Same old, same old. I tell them where the bathrooms are, because transfer students usually ask where they are anyway, so I might as well tell them so we don't waste any more breath then we have to.

"So this is building A, the bathrooms to the left. Building B and C are over to that corner, and they share bathrooms at _that_ corner, and I'm sure you've noticed building D, over there, where we just came from. We don't get a bathroom, however we're right next to the gym, which is right over _there_, which has a bathroom _and_ a shower"

While explaining, I've noticed that Shizuru has gotten closer then the three feet we started out with.

"Natsuki-" she begins to say.

"It's Ms. Kuga to you, _Ms. Fujino._" I hiss,_ and_ I manage to add my infamous glare.

Strangely, she didn't budge at all. Fuck! What's with this chick?


End file.
